1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to fishing reels, and more particularly to a fishing reel comprising right and left side cases, a spool disposed between the side cases, a handle disposed adjacent one of the side cases for taking up a fishing line, and a cover openable and closable for covering an outer lateral region of the other side case.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A conventional cover openable and closable for covering side cases is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 63-107173, for example. In this publication, the cover is shaped to cover tops and lateral portions of right and left side cases and is switchable between an open position and a closed position by pivoting on a transverse axis disposed at a forward position of the reel.
Generally, a fishing reel includes a handle on the righthand side case. When this type of reel is attached to a fishing rod, the reel and rod are handled such that, for winding up the fishing line, the angler usually holds the reel handle with his right hand and the rod and reel with his left hand at the same time.
Holding the rod and reel with the left hand is called palming since part of the reel fits in the palm. With the palming, the outer surface of the left side case of the reel contacts the palm of the left hand.
However, the conventional fishing reel includes a dial and other elements on the outer surface of the left side case for adjusting a brake applied to rotation of the spool. In addition, this outer surface is partly recessed for fitting the dial and the like. During the above-mentioned palming, the dial and the like as well as sharp parts of the uneven surface contact the angler's palm. Not only does this contact give an unpleasant feeling but the dial could be operated inadvertently.
Further, the reel disclosed in the above publication has splits in the outer surfaces of the side cases for separating the cover and a reel body. The slight level difference produced by the split when the cover is closed may also give an unpleasant feeling to the angler.